


Pequeño vidente

by Kadenwave



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenwave/pseuds/Kadenwave
Summary: One-shot Sogg x Astor +18 (Contenido explícito)Basado en la línea temporal de Age of Calamity. Después de lo acontecido en Gerudo. (Contiene spoilers)Los personajes por supuesto NO me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Nintendo, Hyrule Warrios: Age of Calamity.
Relationships: Astooga, Astor/Sogg, Astor/Sooga
Kudos: 1





	1. Primera parte

Se sabe desde hace años que el clan Yiga son aliados de Ganon y que, eliminarían a todo aquel que ose interponerse. Crearon una alianza con un vidente fiel devoto de Ganon originario de un pequeño pueblo de Hyrule, quién les ayudaría ya que compartían el mismo propósito.

Sogg, el jefe de alto rango, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, en especial con ese vidente quién por alguna razón no le daba demasiada confianza. Aún así, tuvo que trabajar con él.

–Nunca esperé demasiado de ustedes. –Regañaba a Sogg y Kogg, líder del clan Yiga, tras su fracaso de hacerse pasar por Urbosa para apoderarse de la princesa Zelda. El jefe de alto rango inmediatamente se puso en guardia pensando que Astor los atacaría pero nada de eso sucedió.

El nombre del vidente es Astor, y siempre llevaba consigo un orbe el cual le permite observar el futuro. Caminaba hacia un extraño altar donde se encontraban muchos plátanos bélicos (siempre habían en cada rincón de la guarida).

–Muéstrame el futuro –elevó el orbe haciendo que éste mostrara cómo Ganon se ve invadiendo el castillo de Hyrule, iniciando así el cataclismo. –Este es el futuro y no permitiré que nada lo cambie.

Pasaron días en los que Sogg y el maestro Kogg colaboraban con Astor, poco a poco el jefe fue alejando esa desconfianza que tenía sobre él. De hecho, no pensaba en absoluto que el vidente intimide ni un poco, o tal vez solo lo pensaba él. Para Sogg, Astor es muy pequeño, y le daba cierta ternura. Fácil le sacaba más de 2 cabezas, además de que era muy fornido a comparación del vidente que tenía apariencia enclenque. Y eso, en cierta forma le gustaba mucho porque para Sogg, no hay nada más que le guste que sentirse dominante e imponente.

Después de la derrota con los guerreros hylianos porque descubrieron su guarida, Sogg y Kogg se encontraban reflexionando sentados en un barranco. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y se levantaron poniéndose en guardia, al ver que solo era Astor se relajaron un poco.

–¡Mentecato! ¡Podrías habernos dicho que nos derrotarían! –Kogg le recriminó.

Sogg, cuando lo vio ahí tan indefenso sintió un impulso de hacer algo, tal vez para reafirmar su autoridad. Sin dudarlo se acercó a él, con una sola mano lo agarró de la túnica que llevaba puesta y con una extrema facilidad lo alzó al aire. –No puedo ignorar los últimos acontecimientos... vidente.

–El destino está escrito. Incluso esta derrota. –El rostro de Astor mostraba una sonrisa burlesca. Lo miraba fijamente. El maestro Kogg juraría que pudo sentir la tensión que hay entre esos dos.

–Si rompen nuestra estratégica alianza, automáticamente se convertiran en enemigos de Ganon.

Lo bajó con un poco de brusquedad. A Sogg le encantó que el vidente en ningún momento se opuso a él, se veía muy sumiso, como lo imaginaba. Astor rió levemente. –Sabia decisión. De nuestra colaboración depende que Ganon, el Cataclismo, vuelva a esta tierra. –Observaba a los dos, en especial a Sogg.


	2. Segunda parte +18

–Entonces, necesitamos que algunos miembros del clan se infiltren en el laboratorio Real. –Astor les explicaba a Sogg y Kogg cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

–¡Iré a avisarles! –El maestro Kogg exclamó para después irse con la excusa de avisarles a los demás miembros, pero era perfectamente sabido que no iba a hacer eso, sino irse a echar la siesta.

Sogg y Astor quedaron solos en la sala. –Así que... Ganon está más cerca de lo que se pensaba. –Menciona Sogg con el fin de crear una conversación y no esté tan tenso el ambiente.

–Así es. Solo es de esperar un poco más. –Astor sentía el presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar. –No creas que no sé cómo me has estado observando últimamente. –Dijo yendo directo al grano.

Sogg se acercó a él, tan cerca que terminó acorralándolo en la pared. –Recuerda que puedo ver el futu... –¿A sí? Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves? –lo interrumpió acercándose a su oreja, la cual estaba tapada por la capucha de su túnica. Juraría que vio como ligeramente se sonrojaba, y su piel pálida no ayudaba nada. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar la pequeña trenza que llevaba.

–¿De verdad quieres que lo diga? –intentaba reprimir pequeños suspiros después de que Sogg pasara su mano por su cintura, haciéndole caricias que lo hacían sentir bien. Astor simplemente se dejó llevar.

Sin decir ni una palabra, le quitó la capucha revelando su cabello semi largo de tono marrón oscuro. También tenía orejas hylianas. –Qué bello. –le dijo Sogg. Lo agarró de su trasero para posteriormente cargarlo muy fácilmente, Astor enredó sus piernas en la cadera del jefe. Lo sentó arriba de la mesa que se encontraba en esa misma habitación, comenzó a quitarle esa túnica que llevaba dejando a descubierto su piel pálida.

Le quitó la última prenda que llevaba y comenzó a acariciarlo, Astor no pudo reprimir más sus gemidos, y mucho menos cuando Sogg introdujo uno de sus dedos en él. Luego fueron tres, los movía de distintas formas haciendo que el vidente se sintiera tan complacido y se retorciera de placer. Todo esto eran sensaciones nuevas para él, a pesar de que se había masturbado antes por curiosidad y no le disgustó del todo, pero que se lo haga otra persona a él se sentía más diferente, se sentía mucho mejor.

Casi perdía el aliento cuando sintió que Sogg se introdujo en él, era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Esperó un poco a que el pequeño se acostumbrara, dando así inicio a las constantes embestidas que ahora daba.

Estar dentro del pequeño era una increíble sensación para el jefe de alto rango, la forma en la que sentía como su miembro era apretado hacía que perdiera la cordura.

Le dio la vuelta de forma que ahora su torso tocaba la mesa y Sogg sostuvo sus caderas, siguiendo más salvaje con las embestidas. Astor prácticamente gritaba de placer. Agradecían que no se encontraba nadie por ahí cerca porque sino hubieran sido descubiertos, aunque tampoco les importaba si sucediera.

–¡M-más rápido! –exclamó gimoteando el vidente. Sogg agarró las dos manos del vidente hacía atrás, justo por encima de su cadera, y con su otra mano libre la posó en su muslo. Para el jefe, era demasiada satisfacción el tener a Astor de esa forma, totalmente a su merced.

–V-voy a... –exclama Astor a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando siente que Sogg tocó en un punto el cual lo hizo volver loco y con un grito se vino, manchando la mesa. Sogg también se vino, dentro de él.

[...]

Astor sabía perfectamente que eso sucedería, pues podía ver el futuro al fin y al cabo. Así como también sabía lo que iba a pasar después de sacrificar las almas de los miembros del clan Yiga.

–Lo siento Sogg... pasé momentos muy gratificantes contigo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por Ganon. El destino está ya escrito. –dijo finalmente para acabar con su vida.

Y el maestro Kogg juró que iba a cobrar venganza, por él y por sus demás miembros del clan Yiga.

fin <3


End file.
